


Make Up

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Não era o namorado que estava o perdendo. Não, Yixing nunca poderia viver sem Junmyeon. Mas a cada dia que passava Junmyeon aprendia a viver sem Yixing mais um pouquinho.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente!
> 
> Eu tive um surto criativo uma manhã(culpa de self-portrait) e escrevi sem parar e acabou saindo essa belezinha.  
> Tô muito feliz, pq oficialmente escrevi uma história para cada otp meu. Tinha vaaarios plots pra sulay, mas acho que esse se escreveu sozinho.  
> Um agradecimento especial pra Talia que literalmente lê qualquer bosta que eu escreva.
> 
> É uma songfic baseada em Make up do Sam Kim feat crush, recomendo fortemente ler ouvindo a música.
> 
> Betado pela fada da edição @nielsonchan  
> E a capa lindíssima ( que tem png do album novo do suho, olha o poder!!!!) da BaoBao! Obrigada anjo pelo trabalho incrível.

* * *

## Sem você o "eu" de agora não existe

_Porque você sabe que sem você, não consigo brilhar_

A porta bateu com um estrondo forte quando Junmyeon saiu do apartamento em que moravam. Yixing sentado na poltrona da sala aprisionou a cabeça ao redor das mãos. Ele nem sabia o motivo da briga daquela vez. 

Estava tudo bem quando passou pela porta naquele final de tarde, Ou tão bem quanto poderia estar. Era a primeira vez que conseguia chegar em casa cedo em meses. Junmyeon estava em casa, sempre estava na verdade. 

Yixing se acostumara a ver o namorado de longa data em roupas confortáveis, óculos quadrados e a cara grudada na tela do computador. Em outros tempos, mais felizes, Junmyeon sorriria para ele assim que chegasse, as bochechas grandes apertando os olhos, daquele jeitinho único que o faria derreter feito sorvete no verão. 

Agora no entanto, Junmyeon nem parecera notar sua presença. Se Yixing não o conhecesse bem, poderia dizer que estava tão concentrado a ponto de não ouvir sua chegada. Os ombros levemente tensos e os dedos batendo nas mesmas teclas entretanto, denunciavam que estava ciente da nova presença no ambiente. 

Yixing estava cansado do tratamento gelado, mas também estava cansado das brigas sem sentido. Preferiu tomar um banho e lavar a tensão do trabalho. Não havia dormido mais do que 12 horas a semana inteira, tudo que precisava era de um momento de paz. 

Yixing deveria ter deixado Junmyeon no canto dele, mas doída assistir o namorado tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. Ainda estava úmido do banho, quando apoiou-se no ombro do outro homem, espiando o que escrevia na tela do computador. 

Junmyeon ainda tinha aquele cheiro de ambrosia que fazia todo seu corpo relaxar. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, era bom estar de volta em casa. 

O contato não durou muito, Junmyeon logo se afastando, e Yixing justificou mentalmente que era apenas porque o jovem escritor estava a muito tempo na mesma posição. 

— Ganhei umas ostras desse restaurante que sou garoto propaganda – Yixing quebrou o silêncio pesado – podemos fazer isso para a janta ou se você preferir podemos pedir algo pra comer. 

Junmyeon deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante a escolha, mas ainda assim o ajudou a preparar o jantar. Toda vez que Yixing rompia o silêncio tentando puxar algum assunto só era respondido com o silêncio. 

E permaneceu assim até o meio do jantar quando Junmyeon largou os talheres de qualquer jeito no prato e o encarou com olhos em chamas.

— Trabalho é tudo que você pode falar? 

Yixing não soube o que responder, piscando repetidamente enquanto assistia o namorado ficar cada vez mais irritado. Sabia que devia se desculpar, sabia que estava falhando com Junmyeon, perdendo suas chamadas, nunca aparecendo e quando aparecia estava sempre cansado demais para acrescentar em alguma coisa. 

Mas o cansaço levou a melhor, inflamando a irritação, e sem que pudesse se controlar se viu rebatendo cada argumento, até que ambos estavam aos berros no meio da sala de jantar. 

Junmyeon levantou da mesa e Yixing foi atrás, até o ponto em que Junmyeon saiu o deixando sozinho naquele apartamento enorme. 

Junmyeon voltou horas depois com o rosto vermelho e inchado, não escondia as lágrimas que ele havia derramado longe de Yixing. Quis pedir desculpa imediatamente, se sentindo ainda pior mas nenhuma palavra conseguiu sair de sua boca.

Eles deitaram na cama de casal um tempo depois, o sono abandonando o corpo de Yixing mais uma vez, se sentia sozinho mesmo que o namorado estivesse a centímetros de si, chorando silenciosamente, enquanto os dois fingiam estarem dormindo.

Naqueles momentos Yixing odiava sua profissão. Estar num palco era uma das coisas que mais gostava no mundo, havia sido seu sonho desde criança. E Junmyeon tinha sido a pessoa que mais o apoiou nessa jornada. 

Se conheceram por acaso em uma cafeteria, ambos no último ano do ensino médio. Na época Yixing esperava para fazer o teste para a empresa que agora trabalhava e Junmyeon fugia do cursinho preparatório que os pais o inscreveram. Tão simples quanto respirar começaram uma amizade, que basicamente consistia em Junmyeon garantir que Yixing não morresse de fome enquanto treinava, em troca Yixing destrairia Junmyeon da pressão de ter que passar em uma boa faculdade. 

No dia que Junmyeon passou na faculdade almejada, foi exatamente no momento que Yixing havia sido escalado para debutar.

Quase dez anos haviam passado desde então e a amizade evoluiu para um romance, só a quatro moravam juntos. Em algum momento se tornou impossível saírem em locais públicos juntos e o relacionamento deles estava confinado aos metros quadrados do apartamento em que dividiam, não foi um problema é claro. Junmyeon sabia se divertir como ninguém dentro da própria casa e Yixing se via podendo ser ele mesmo sem os constantes olhares em cima de si.

Junmyeon sempre estava disposto a entender que Yixing nunca tinha muito tempo e que muitas vezes estar juntos significaria assistir Yixing dormir. Junmyeon nunca reclamava no entanto. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o erro, talvez se Junmyeon cobrasse alguma presença de Yixing, ele não se deixaria afundar no trabalho. 

Era fácil aceitar cada proposta que recebia, pois sabia que Junmyeon estaria esperando por ele em casa. O abismo entre eles só ia crescendo e as brigas aumentavam. Yixing não gostava tanto de ir para casa mais, mesmo que sentisse quase dor física tamanha a saudade que sentia do namorado.

O leve estremecer de Junmyeon, retirou Yixing do mar de pensamentos. Ainda hesitante esticou as mãos até que envolvesse completamente o corpo trêmulo do namorado.

— Odeio ver você chorar, quero fazer as pazes. – Yixing falou sentindo o peito pesar.

Junmyeon não respondeu, mas uniu sua mão na dele, apertando suavemente.

— Por favor, fala comigo – Yixing implorou apertando ainda mais as costas de Junmyeon em seu peito.

— Estou perdendo você – Junmyeon deixou escapar um soluço.

— Baby, estou aqui agora, não me afaste – Yixing sussurrou beijando suavemente a curva do pescoço de Junmyeon o sentindo se arrepiar a cada toque.

— É que é tão cansativo estar aqui pra você quando nunca está pra mim.

Cada palavra que saia da boca de Junmyeon, era como um soco no estômago de Yixing. Não podia rebater nada, se sentia completamente inútil, machucando Junmyeon de novo e de novo. 

Yixing não tinha resposta para aquele problema.

— Eu te amo – foi tudo o que Yixing pode responder antes de dormir.

Junmyeon não disse de volta, mesmo que lágrimas silenciosas continuassem caindo até que a consciência o abandonasse.

⏳

A fã sorria para ele falando sobre alguma coisa que Yixing não conseguia recordar, ele terminou de assinar o álbum apertando suavemente as mãos macias da garota antes de devolver o álbum para ela e sorrir para a próxima da fila.

Não conseguia fazer nada direito nos últimos dias, Junmyeon estava em sua cabeça o tempo todo. Não era o namorado que estava o perdendo. Não, Yixing nunca poderia viver sem Junmyeon. Mas a cada dia que passava Junmyeon aprendia a viver sem Yixing mais um pouquinho.

E fazer Junmyeon chorar era tudo o que conseguia fazer a cada vez que se encontravam. Yixing se sentia péssimo, o tempo todo. E não conseguia esconder isso por mais que tentasse. Até mesmo artigos saíam, claro que nunca eram sobre o quão cansado se sentia e sim sobre como não estava trabalhando duro o suficiente. 

Estava falhando em todas as áreas da sua vida, sem conseguir resolver nada, apenas adicionando mais peso na pilha de problemas.

Não adiantava continuar sofrendo, sem fazer nada para sair daquela situação. Não combinava com Yixing se lamentar apenas porque estava difícil. Então apenas se dedicou ao trabalho, colocando um sorriso perfeito no rosto, mesmo que não se sentisse feliz.

Depois do fansign, Yixing sentou com seu manager para organizar sua agenda, tinha que voltar para casa todos os dias. Não poderia abrir mão de todos os contratos e compromissos que tinha de uma hora para outra, mas poderia equilibrar da melhor maneira possível. Era um veterano agora, poderia ter uma rotina mais flexível. 

Os primeiros dias da nova rotina eram estranhos, Junmyeon arqueando a sobrancelha interrogativamente toda vez que entrava em casa. 

Não era perfeito, às vezes Yixing só poderia ficar na parte da manhã, às vezes chegaria só para dormir. Entretanto estava se esforçando para fazer as pazes.

E milagrosamente parecia estar funcionando. Quase dois meses depois Yixing ainda sentia que precisava fazer mais. Ele e Junmyeon já não brigavam pelas mínimas coisas, mas o ar entre eles ainda era pesado, mesmo que vissem televisão abraçadinhos e até tocasse piano para que Junmyeon conseguisse escrever melhor. 

Ainda se sentia culpado por não poder estar por perto, muito ocupado com a gravação de um novo dorama e os ensaios para a tour. Enquanto Junmyeon lançava o novo romance.

Era uma madrugada em que Yixing estava ensaiando, quando decidiu ligar para Junmyeon. A chamada caiu na caixa postal, o namorado estava em outra cidade na turnê de divulgação do projeto mais recente. E apenas para lembrar do quanto negligenciava o relacionamento deles, o livro novo de Junmyeon o encarava de cima do frigobar que ficava na sala de treinamento. Yixing não havia lido, nem mesmo aberto a cópia que Junmyeon carinhosamente tinha separado para ele.

Uma vergonha feia penetrou por sua pele, estava fazendo de novo. Se afastando, trocando prioridades. A música continuou a tocar na sala escura mas Yixing apenas ignorou, caminhando em direção ao livro e acendendo luzes o suficiente para enxergar as letras no volume encadernado. 

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando leu a dedicatória. Mesmo quando falhava com Junmyeon, o namorado não falhava com ele. Antes que pudesse notar a manhã tinha chegado e estava nas últimas páginas do romance.

Sem pensar muito apenas pegou o carro atravessando a cidade, não precisava terminar de ler para saber como aquela história terminava. Era a história deles. De como se conheceram, de como encontraram conforto um no outro. Yixing não queria que a história deles se resumisse a isso, uma etapa de crescimento.

Yixing queria que durasse pra sempre.

Só chegou ao local da sessão de autógrafos no final da manhã, a fila estava enorme, mas Yixing não se incomodou em esperar. Também não se preocupou com as ligações insistentes do manager, apenas dizendo que havia algo importante para resolver, o ensaio sobreviveria um dia sem ele. Yixing não tinha tanta certeza se sobreviveria a um dia sem Junmyeon no entanto.

A surpresa de Junmyeon ficou clara nas feições bonitas, quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Yixing. Ele corou, Junmyeon não corava fácil, era uma daquelas pessoas que tinham pele grossa.

Yixing sorriu, o seu melhor sorriso. Aquele que era reservado unicamente para Kim Junmyeon. Colocou o livro bem na frente do escritor respirando fundo antes de falar aquilo que estava preso em seu coração.

— Acho que essa história vai precisar de uma continuação…

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – o nervosismo era palpável na voz de Junmyeon.

— Preciso te perguntar uma coisa – Yixing se aproximou fazendo Junmyeon olhar ao redor em pânico – Podemos nos reconciliar de verdade nesta manhã?

— Yixing o que está fazendo? – Junmyeon sibilou, olhando ao redor.

— Garantindo que você não esteja bravo comigo quando te pedir em casamento – Yixing tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso da calça jeans que vestia. 

Junmyeon ofegou, a boca abrindo e fechando, completamente sem palavras. Por fim a coerência passou sobre si.

— A gente pode falar sobre isso mais tarde, tem que sair daqui antes que alguém te veja – Junmyeon levantou o puxando para uma pequena salinha na parte de trás da livraria, não havia mais ninguém na fila, mesmo que o local estivesse cheio.

Yixing riu mas deixou ser arrastado. Junmyeon não conseguiu esconder o sorriso quando se encontraram sozinhos, admirando a aliança dentro da caixinha que segurava com firmeza nas mãos.

— Ainda não respondeu minha proposta.

— Bom, você não fez uma proposta – Junmyeon pontuou apenas para sorrir daquele jeitinho que Yixing tanto gostava, as bochechas gordinhas apertando os olhos que praticamente fechavam – entretanto a resposta sempre foi sim!

Sem se importar com a possibilidade de alguém surgir naquela sala apertada, Yixing enlaçou o namorado pela cintura o beijando como a muito tempo não fazia.

— Aqui não. E se alguém ver? O que deu em você hoje? – Junmyeon perguntou em tom de censura, mesmo que ainda estivesse com a boca a centímetros da sua.

— Descobri que posso viver sem muitas coisas e você não é uma delas – e com isso Yixing mergulhou num novo beijo.

_Se o pra sempre existe_

_Seria uma história sobre nós dois_

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Eu sei que tem final feliz, mas eu ainda me sinto melancólica com essa história.  
> A frases em itálico e o nome do capítulo são de made in you, hino icônico da Bíblia que Kim Junmyeon entregou pra gente.
> 
> Estava conversando com a Geovana, ela sempre traz comentários maravilhosos junto com a betagem. Então vou sintetizar a gente falando sobre como deve ser difícil pra quem aceita namorar com uma pessoa que trabalha 18 horas por dia ou mais com folgas irregulares. Que cara idols trabalham muito e nos raros dias de folgas tem que lidar de ver família, amigos e descansar
> 
> Ou seja não tem glamour namorar uma pessoa dessas, sempre sendo deixado em segundo plano, escondido anulado.
> 
> O lance do casamento eu vi exatamente como isso( um voto de comprometimento). Pq o Yixing tava organizando a agenda pra ter mais tempo. Ia levar um tempo até a agenda se ajeitar e a confiança ser reconstruída.
> 
> Não é que Junmyeon não entendia, mas o que eles tinham não levava a nada e definhava a cada momento. São nessas horas que saber o que queremos é importante. E o Yixing queria mostrar isso.
> 
> Falei muito, mas eu sempre falo quando tô empolgada. Espero que tenham gostado ( e pra quem lê problemas internos, o capítulo tá saindo)
> 
> Twitter: www.twitter.com/porradoyixing


End file.
